Not us on a hot summer day
by Killerpenguin55
Summary: Katara and Aang waterbend, leaving toph and Sokka at camp. please read, its my first fic! TxS KxA


**A/N: My first fanfic that's complete. I like it. You may not. To each his own :)**

**So, I need a disclaimer. And, as a specail guest disclaimer, I'd like to introduce DR. GREGORY HOUSE**

**House: Meh, this is stupid. Everyone knows you dont own Avatar, that'd be far too extrodianry for someone of your composure. Why add this disclaimer? Its like, an insult to everyones intelligence**

**Me: Yeah, well...you use your cane on the wrong side (OHHHH!) **

**House: At least I can walk!**

**>. damn him and his awesome powers of observation... haha**

The sun was bright in the sky, making the air feel sticky and hot. Toph was at the campsite, lounging on a rock in the shade. Sokka came out of the woods, with only a few sticks in his hand. He was supposed to be making a fire, but it seemed he had given up.

"There's not going to be much of a fire with the few twigs you've picked up there" Toph teased him. Sokka jumped, not seeing her in the shade, and dropped his sticks near where a fire was supposed to be. He had abandoned his shirt, which was tied arounf his pants. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he wiped it away.

"I figure it's too hot for a fire anyways," he mumbled as he plopped himself near Toph in the shade. He let out sigh and took a swig of water from his waterskin. She felt his warmth coming his body near hers, and even though it was hot, she enjoyed it.

Toph was about to give Sokka a hard time and call him "lazy" when he quickly asked a question. "Hey! Where is Aang and Katara?" he asked, looking around the campsite puzzled. Now that he was cooling down a little, he began to come to his senses.

Toph smirked slightly. "Oh those two?" She asked. "They went off to _practice waterbending_" She emphasized the last words.

"What do you mean _practicing waterbending_? Why do you say it like that?" He asked. He knew why. Even Toph, who was blind, could see how Aang and Katara acted together. But, he felt like keeping the conversation going. He enjoyed his talks with Toph, even if it did usually leave him dumbfounded or insulted half of the time.

"Oh, you know" she said and sat up from her rock. "How they always are. Aang will walk over to Katara, who pretends to not notice him coming even though her heart begins to pick up..."

Sokka interupted, knowing how it went without even having to hear it. He sat up and acted out the scene. "The Aang taps her on the shoulder," he said, tapping Toph on the shoulder, "and looks down at Katara longingly," He looked at Toph, "and says 'um, uh, Katara...if you're not busy, I was wondering if you want to go practice waterbending.'" Sokka mocked Aang's higher voice perfectly.

Toph let out a laugh."Haha..then Katara will try hard not to pop up and run away with him. So instead, she look back at him, straight into his eyes and says 'Oh, Im never too busy for you,'" Toph lightly touched Sokka, mocking Katara's flirtation behavior. She threw her voice up high to mock Katara. "'I'd love to go practice waterbending. I have this great new move to teach you!' Then she'll get up and calmly start towards the lake, even though she's about to burst at the seams" Toph starts laughing loudly and Sokka joined her.

After a moment of laughing, Sokka continued the routine. "'Okay great!' Aang will exclaim and will run off, tearing his shirt off in the process. Katara will giggle to herself a little, and the two disappear for hours on end. I doubt they are really waterbending that whole time anyways! I mean, who can splash in water for so many hours?"

Toph chuckled, "Beats me. Doesn't seem right to me either. They're probably over there making out or something."

Toph laughed but Sokka was a little shocked. He resisted the urge to run over and make sure they were behaving. But, he trusted his sister, she knew what she was doing. Not to mention, there was something compelling him to stay where he was, with Toph.

Sokka finally relaxed a little and laughed too. "Yeah, I could see it now, the two shiest people in the world kissing. They'd be waterbending, and Katara would get close to Aang, to help him or something," to emphasize his point, he scooted closer to Toph, chuckling.

Toph laughed as well, "Yeah, then Aang will blush like he ALWAYS does. Katara will notice, and she will probably blush too. The couple are blushing fools!" She said, blushing slightly herself.

"Oh I know, yet they are so blind, no offense," Sokka amended, not wanting to get Toph angry. When she just waved the comment away, he laughed and continued, "Ya, then things will get rather awkward, so they will both look around weirdly until suddenly, their eyes will meet!" Sokka said sarcastically, and found himself looking at Toph's eyes. Even though she was blind, her eye color was still lovely. A pale green that reflected the sunlight nicely.

Toph continued, unaware of Sokka's gaze. "Then, Katara's hand will brush Aang, like this," she said as she delicately slipped her hand over Sokka's arm.

Sokka felt a slight chill run up his spine. He was excited to continue telling Aang and Katara's fantasy. "Haha, yeah, then Aang will turn to face her fully. He'd be too shy to say anything. He's so lame, I would never do that." He added with his manly voice.

"Right. And Katara would face him," Toph said, turning to face Sokka, "And she too, would be stupid and wouldn't know what to say either. She's such a princess," She said, laughing.

"Haha, I know, right?!" Sokka said, "And Aang would stare into her eyes..."

"And Katara would look longingly at him..."

"And Aang would finally get up the nerve to start leaning in close..."

"And Katara's heart would beat so fast, she thought it would explode.."

"And they get closer.." Sokka said, as he began to lean in himself.

"And closer, their eyes starting to close.."

"And finally, they would kiss passionately." Sokka said. This was too much for the both of them. They found that they had acted out the scene, faces close enough to feel each other's hot breath, eyes closed. Without a second thought, they closed the gap, and Toph and Sokka were kissing passionately. The world around them melted. It was just the two of them. They moved their bodies closer, not caring about the immense heat. Toph moved her hands over Sokka's arms, bare and muscular. Sokka, shocked but excited pulled onto her and they leaned back onto the rock Toph had been lounging on before. The kiss was passionate, yet beautiful. Neither wanted to stop. After a few moments though, they broke for air. Both kept their eyes closed and panted slightly. Sokka moved away and sat in the shade, drunk with pleasure. He opened his eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked back at Toph, who seemed to be staring back at him. There was what felt like hours of understanding silence. Then, a small smirk fell upon Toph's face and she broke it.

"Good thing we're not like them." She said slyly

Sokka chuckled to himself silently. "Oh no, never."


End file.
